videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Star Fox
es una popular franquicia de videojuegos del género shooter al más puro estilo matamarcianos, producida y distribuida por Nintendo. La serie consta de 5 juegos hasta el momento distribuidos en las siguientes consolas de Nintendo: Super Nintendo, Nintendo 64, GameCube y Nintendo DS; y un remake llamado ''Star Fox 64 3D. Sistema de juego Cada juego tiene su propia historia, que se va desarrollando en fases. El principal objetivo de cada fase es destruir la mayor cantidad de enemigos posible, obteniendo cierta puntuación por cada uno derribado. El vehículo principal será la nave Arwing, aunque otras veces se podrán usar otros vehículos, como el tanque Landmaster o incluso a pie. Los vehículos tienen diferentes características: velocidad, manejo, disparo,... Las fases se desarrollan con cierta linealidad, pues desde que se comienza hasta el final no podemos girar la nave por otros caminos diferentes al que marca la pantalla. La mayoría de fases tienen un jefe final, bastante grande y más resistente que los otros enemigos, el cual suele tener algunos puntos débiles que deben ser aprovechados. En la pantalla siempre aparece una barra de vida, que cuando se vacía, se pierde una vida y se debe reiniciar la misión, pues el vehículo ha sido destruido; el número de bombas de las que se dispone; un radar que indica las posiciones de amigos y enemigos; y un punto de mira que servirá al jugador para apuntar a los enemigos y que es principalmente lo que se puede mover. Durante las misiones se recibirán mensajes de ciertos personajes, la mayoría de integrantes del equipo Star Fox, que necesitan la ayuda del jugador porque están siendo perseguidos, dan pistas, reorganizan la misión o simplemente charlan para dar cierto realismo a la acción. Este es el sistema de juego de la saga a grandes rasgos. Para conocer más detalladamente este aspecto, visitar cada juego por separado. Juegos Star Fox ImageSize = width:200 height:300 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:10 top:10 right:0 DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:1993 till:2011 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical order:reverse ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:1993 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:1 start:2011 Colors = id:blue value:rgb(0,0,0) id:red value:rgb(0.9,0.05,0.05) # there is no automatic collision detection, # so shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap Define $dx = 25 # shift text to right side of bar # shift texts up or down when two have same year Define $up = shift:($dx,1) Define $dw = shift:($dx,-8) PlotData= bar:Games anchor:till color:red width:15 textcolor:blue align:left fontsize:S mark:(line,white) shift:($dx,-4) from:1993 till:2011 at:1993 text:"Star Fox" at:1995 text:"Star Fox 2" (cancelado) at:1997 text:"Star Fox 64" at:2002 text:"Star Fox Adventures" at:2005 text:"Star Fox: Assault" at:2006 text:"Star Fox Command" at:2011 text:"Star Fox 64 3D Se lanzó en 1993 para SNES. Llamado Starwing en Europa debido a problemas legales con el nombre de la marca. Fue desarrollado por Nintendo EAD y programado por Argonaut. Fue revolucionario para su época gracias al uso del famoso chip Super FX que permitía mostrar gráficos tridimensionales. En este juego Fox McCloud y su equipo, Slippy Toad, Peppy Hare y Falco Lombardi, se enfrentan a Andross, que pretende destruir el sistema Lylat. Star Fox 2 Star Fox 2 era una secuela para SNES que fue cancelada. Star Fox 64 Se lanzó en 1997 para N64. Llamado Lylat Wars en Europa debido a problemas legales con el nombre de la marca. Fue desarrollado por Nintendo EAD. Fue el primer juego en hacer uso de vibración con el Rumble Pak. El juego es completamente tridimensional, e incluyó nuevos vehículos y diálogos hablados. La historia es similar al anterior, pues se considera un remake, al que añade algo más de profundidad a sus personajes e historia. Por ello, se toma como el principio real de la saga Star Fox respecto de los futuros juegos. Se lanzó un remake para la nueva consola de videojuegos "Nintendo 3DS" llamado Star Fox 64 3D. Star Fox Adventures Se lanzó en 2002 para GameCube. Fue desarrollado por Rare y se alejó del género shooter para pasar a convertirse en un juego de aventura. El equipo Star Fox recibe una misión que les dice que algunas de las partes del planeta Sauria se han apartado de este y esto puede ser potencialmente peligroso para Corneria. En este juego aparece por primera vez Krystal, el Príncipe Tricky y el General Scales. Star Fox: Assault Se lanzó en 2005 para GameCube. Fue desarrollado por Namco y volvió de nuevo al género shooter. Se incluye por primera vez fases a pie en tercera persona. La historia tiene lugar un año después del derrocamiento del emperador Andross visto en Star Fox Adventures, cuando Andrew Oikonny, sobrino de Andross decide reconquistar el imperio de su tío reuniendo tropas para iniciar una rebelión; ante la amenaza de Oikonny, el General Pepper, jefe al mando de las defensas del Sistema Lylat, toma cartas en el asunto y decide llamar al equipo Star Fox para terminar con la amenaza, pero tiempo despues se da cuenta de que una raza de extraterrestres llamados Aparoides quieren destruir la vida existente en el sistema Lylat, entonces el equipo Star Fox pone frente ante el problema. Star Fox Command Se lanzó en 2006 para Nintendo DS. Fue desarrollado por Q-Games y fue el primero para una portátil y el primero en incluir funciones en línea. Además, vuelve a ser un juego en el que se maneja únicamente naves, y añade nuevas características propias de juegos de estrategia. Fox queda como único integrante del equipo (junto con ROB 64) y le asignan una misión en el planeta Venom. Le notifican que una raza alienígena, conocida como los Anglars, ha comenzado a atacar a diferentes planetas del sistema Lylat, por lo que, una vez más, debe ayudar a restaurar la paz en esta galaxia. Sin embargo, no puede hacerlo solo, por lo que debe reunir a su equipo para que le ayuden a acabar con el caos. Enlaces externos *[http://www.starfox.com/ Sitio web oficial de Star Fox (inglés)]